


Bloody Hands

by Fer4l_G0at



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Blood, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Killing, M/M, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sharing a Bed, Two Shot, Vomiting, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23749030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fer4l_G0at/pseuds/Fer4l_G0at
Summary: Antonio gets surprised whit consequences of being a  vile operative, which is, having to take a life.
Relationships: El Topo | Antonio/Le Chèvre | Jean-Paul
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	Bloody Hands

**Author's Note:**

> English isnt my first language sorry  
> Im also unsure about this fic quality  
> The Jeantonio Fluff will be in the second part, if theres one.  
> But thanks for passing by.

It all happened in a rush, there was no time to think of the consequences, Antonio closed his eyes and felt a warm liquid splash his hands, torso and face, it took him by surprise, indeed, he stood there, not wishing to open his eyes and see what he’d done.

Maybe it was all in his mind, Maybe Countess Cleo giving the mission of stealing a extremely expensive golden diamond collar from a now closed exhibition in Mar Del Plata to him and his dear “friend” Le Chevre was a dream, accidentally ending in front of a security guard all of the sudden couldn't be real.

But even if he wished it so hard, slamming his mole-like-gloved hand against the man's throat wasn't and would never be a dream nor even an accident. 

Antonio's gloves didn't looked dangerous at all, they looked like they were only useful to dig and nothing else, but when you touched the fingertips, you could notice how sharp they were.

That sharpness plus the force it was given, slit the guard throat carelessly. The worst of that was that the man didn't die instantly, he just laid there unable to look up nor move his head at all, in pain for the next five minutes, before finally dying from blood loss.

Antonio started to panic, trying to stop the blood from coming out, but what was the point? V.I.L.E wouldn’t like having a witness anyway. It was Antonio first murder as El Topo, this was a one way ticket and he just took it without questioning. 

The guard's mumbling and choked words made Antonio snap out of his shock, should he leave the man to die in a painfully and slow death? Or he should end what he started? He didn't like either of the options, but he decided to show the man a final act of “mercy", he placed his blood-coated hand in his head, then pushed the large claws inside of it, finishing the unknown men pain once for all.

His communicator went off, hearing the voice with a french accent he cherished, but it had to be in the worst moment.

“I got the collar mon ami, good job deactivating the alarms” Jean Paul said through the quite old communicator.

“Yeah, it wasn't too much of a hard work, almost as if-” he paused to take a deep breath, preventing his voice from cracking “as if it was just a kid's game”.

“Is everything alright? You don't sound good,” Le Chevre asked, obviously worried “have you been hurt?”.

“I… can’t say it through here, let me just get the hell out of this place first” he ended the communication.

He didn't even noticed his glove’s claws were still inside the dead man’s head, he could already smell the metallic odor of the blood that ended on his hands. He took his hand out, leaving a more bloody scene than it was already.

The smell and the view finally bring him to his nerve, Antonio throwed up on a near trash can, but it wasn't time for weakness, he had to hide the body, he looked back at the corpse, before getting closer to it and carefully picking it up, thank god the carpeted floor was black.

(...)

Antonio finally had gotten rid of the body on a hole he made right behind the building, after covering it up, he sat there, exhausted and sick, the effort he'd made while dragging the body and making the hole had made him go sick again, throwing up for the second time.

The communicator turned on once more…

“Mon ami, where are you? I'm waiting for you right now” he sounded quite irritated, which made Antonio feel bad, but his tone changed right after Antonio begin to talk.

“I'm sorry Le Chevre, there were some complications,” Antonio struggled to speak without sounding like a zombie from those cheap scary movies “I'm coming now, okay?”.

“What? Complications? What are you talking about? Also, why do you sound like that?” Le Chevre said too many questions in so little time Antonio didn't even know how to respond, he just cut the call and keep on walking, he didn't want to talk right now, he was dirty, he was sick, he was freezing cold and he had the scenario of the dead man in a puddle of blood imprinted on his mind. 

After about twenty minutes he saw a boat, a familiar shadow seemed to spot him in the pure darkness except for the moonlight, it jumped and landed in the ground, and slowly got closer to him.

“There you are! C'mon, we have some time before a guard notices there's no collar anymore” Le Chevre turned a lintern on, seeing the state of his dear friend “... Antonio? What happened to you?”

He was immediately cut off “i want to go home, Le Chevre…” he said in a sore tone, he didn't want to be there anymore.

Antonio was a walking mess, dry blood painted his hands and chest dark red, his hair got messed up, watering eyes along with sweat in his forehead, his knees were weak of walking, taking deep breaths from his mouth to stop the acid feeling caused by his vomiting

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Le Chevre helped Antonio get in the boat and he sat there, beside his friend.

“I don't want to talk about it, not yet…” Antonio replicated his friend action, sitting on the floor of the boat, he kept silent the whole ride back to the island.


End file.
